The hardest part Is saying goodbye
by beaautifull.liie
Summary: OTH/SPN Crossover. Dean is dead, Brooke is hopeless. The only thing that keeps her alive are the memories of their love. Booke/Dean. Story better than summary.


Dean Winchester is dead.

Brooke knows it. But she can't accept it.

She cries in her bed, the memories keep coming back, like a gigantic monster, that destroys her a little bit more every time she tries to stand up.

The day she receive that call, the call from Sam, Dean's Brother, her world crashed…

_--Flashback--_

Brooke was in the couch, looking at the clock. It was 5 pm. Dean supposed to be in her house two hours ago. But he never shows up. She took a photo from her bag, it was a picture of Dean and her, at Christmas. Dean wasn't the kind of guy who likes holydays, but she convinced him to go to a party in Nathan's beach house.

Time kept passing by, and no sings of Dean. Brooke felt angry, sad, disappointed, a mixture of emotions, she had been waiting that day for so long, and he didn't come.

It supposed that she was going to spend the whole spring break with her boyfriend of nine months, Dean Winchester.

Brooke barely saw him in months, because of his work. He was a hunter… of supernatural things, like demons, wolf men, and so on.

She couldn't believe it when he told her. But then, when he calm her down, and trust me, it takes a while calm Brooke Davis, Dean explained everything, and things made sense.

Her thoughts were cut off by her phone.

_Brooke POV'S_

I walked to the phone and answer it.

"Brooke, it's Sam. I need to tell you something…Dean, h-, he is dead."Sam said crying.

The phone slipped from my hand. My knees fall to the floor, and tears came straining to my cheek.

This wasn't happening, he couldn't be dead… What about our love? What about our future, our plans?.

He was the first and only guy that made me fell this way, so alive. When I was with him, nothing else mattered, like in the movies, when everything is black and the time stops.

He was gone.

_--Flashback--_

It's been a week since the call. A week since my world turned around. A week since I lost the love of my life. His face is everywhere I look to. His smell is in the jacket he let me. His laugh is with me everytime I close my eyes.

I look paler and paler everyday, but I don't care, nothing else matters to me. My friends visited me several time, but I didn't opened the door. I am like a ghost, and I am haunting myself.

How can you live without your solid rock? It feels like a stab, right in the heart. No, it's worse than a stab, it hurts a lot more.

The worst of all is that I didn't have the chance to say how much he means to me , how much I love him… and that he was going to be a dad.

I'm pregnant. I found it a month ago, and I was going to tell him, today.

Memories they're following me like a shadow now…

_--Flashback--_

"Come on Dean, tell me" I said with a puppy face.

"'m not going to tell you, is a surprise. "He said giggling.

"What if I kiss you here, and here, and here" I said kissing him all over his face.

"Very provocative Davis, but I'm still not going to tell you. " He responded.

"At least can I take this bend of my eyes, my make-up is going to slide. I will look like a mess" I said.

"With or with-out make-up, u are going to look beautiful anyway." Dean said while he parks the Impala. "We are here"

"Yay!" I screamed exited.

Dean took my hand and led me towards the "surprise". He took the bend of my eyes.

And there it was, a beautiful picnic in the beach, with candles and everything. Who would said he was so romantic?

"Wow… Dean, this is amazing. You are amazing. All this is amazing." I said the first thing that was on my mind.

"I already knew that, but thanks for remind it." He said in a cocky tone. He can be a little bit arrogant sometimes.

_--Flashback--_

All the simple things seem so strong in this moment, but I don't mind keep thinking about it…Because they made me fell alive.

_--Flashback--_

He was taking me home after our first date. The best first date ever. We did the same things that people do: movie and dinner.

"Next time we should go to dance. A friend's mom has this bar, Trick, and it's amazing." Brooke said laughing at the comment that Dean said about the movie.

"Why don't we dance here" He said making a reverence and taking my hand.

"How we suppose to dance without music, in the middle of the street?" I asked kinda worried.

"Who said we don't have music" As he said this he started to sing in my ears, which cause me chills, good chills.

We danced awhile while we talked and laughed.

"You are a terrible singer" I said between laughs.

"You are a terrible dancer" He said with a grin, laughing.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be huh? Well, in that case your jacket is awful." I said with a evil look.

"Your dress look like vomit" He said.

"You have beautiful eyes" I said totally lost in those blue eyes. Oh god… I just said that? Think Brooke …"Emm, I –"

I was cut off by his lips. He tasted good. We kissed until we couldn't breath.

Like I said, Best Date Ever.

_--Flashback--_

_Two weeks later…_

I'm standing at his grave. People pass by and say nice things, or they try to cheer me up. But it just makes it worse.

I feel someone stand next to me.

"He always told me that when he died, he didn't want me to be upset, he want me to keep on fighting. He wasn't the kind of person who shows her emotions, but he really loved you. And I truly believe that he want you to be happy" Sam said looking at me.

"I know, but I just can't. It's hard" I said trying to fight the tears forming in my eyes.

"You gotta be strong for you and for him" He said looking at my belly.

I told Sam last week, when he called me to tell me about the funeral.

He is right. I have a baby, his baby, and I need to be strong, and say goodbye.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_Stand In The Rain – Superchick_

_I hope u like it ___

_Any suggestions or comments, just tell me._

_I'm sorry about the bad grammar; I don't speak a lot of English._

_Please leave reviews ___


End file.
